When Auburn Meets Emerald (ASUCAGA)
by gogogirl227
Summary: (AxC) Cagalli is starting in the same school as Kira to forget about her past. Despite not being fully recovered, she meets Athrun Z. and the rest and that's where love starts... (I'm sorry, I'm bad at summaries but this is a totally different story that I've made up, ENJOY)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Okay, hi. So this is like my first ever fictional story so I hope you'll forgive me if I change the whole concept and character from this story + some added fictional characters that you've probably never heard of. The idea of this story obviously revolves around Cagalli x Athrun as I'm a great + huge fan of this pairing! Ok, I have to be serious…Zz. So, here is the first chapter and I hope you will give lots and lots of love to this story!**

**Characters: Cagalli Yula Atha, Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, Mirriallia Hawke, Shiho Hahnenfuss yada yada yada**

* * *

Chapter 1

The pit-patter of shoes can be heard from afar. It starts to get louder every second and suddenly a girl with short blonde locks came running towards Kira. His eyes widened in surprise as she screamed his name in excitement, causing both of them to tumble down to the ground.

"Hey sis, what is up with you?" Kira groaned in pain.

The impact of the fall must've hit him hard as he struggle to push his energetic little sister who is giggling endlessly off him. Suddenly, she stopped giggling and stared into his purple orbs. Her stare gave him a chill down his spine and not long after that, she started giggling again (a/n: I must say, you thought she's crazy) He was amused by her sudden behavior but it was of no surprise to him because she has always been acting this way since young. She had the mind of an innocent child especially after experiencing such tragedy during her childhood days. He gave her a quick hug before getting up and brushing off the dust on his pants. Soon after, he held out his hands for her to try and get her up.

"C'mon Cagalli, we're starting school tomorrow. I know you're excited but you better be careful when you're there" he told her, worried lines starts to become obvious on his forehead.

"Cagalli can't wait to go to school with you Kira!" she exclaimed before running off to the gardens.

Cagalli was starting her first year in high school; in fact, she was going to be in the same school as Kira. Though, Kira was already starting his senior year in the military school whereas Cagalli just recently joined as a freshman/junior. The only two things that bothered Kira the most is whether she could cope and adapt to the environment there and if people will be nice to her due to her odd behavior. He know he was going to be spending a hell of time taking care of her, but he didn't mind because he loved his younger sister so much.

* * *

Next Day,

"Hey, wait up little sister! Don't run off just like that!" Kira yelled as he tried to chase his sister who was already starting to roam around the school aimlessly.

All of a sudden, while Cagalli was happily running/walking around the school trying to absorb the new school she accidentally bumped into someone. Her face accidentally bumps into the guy's masculine and well-toned chest, which cause her to fall to the ground. She looked up in shock as she sees a guy with midnight blue hair and emerald eyes glaring at her. His features so well defined, she was awestricken by his beauty. She wanted to apologize but nothing came out of her mouth except for a few unheard mumbles. He glared at her with deep piercing eyes, aura as cold as ice.

"Watch where you're going miss" he scoffed as he walks away.

A faint blush plastered on her face as she trailed his silhouette with her eyes. Her mind ditzy from the encounter. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabs her shoulders and pulls her up from the ground. It was Kira. He saw the whole incident that had happened. Athrun is his best friend, so he knew Athrun's behavior. He know that things won't go well between the both of them as he had expected but it's probably because Athrun doesn't know that this blondie is his sister.

The bell ranged, and all the kids started to get ready for their class.

Cagalli entered the room, curiosity filled her eyes as she stare at everyone in the class. She didn't know what to do so she starts to panic. Her breathes starts to accelerate and her hands were clammy with sweat. Suddenly, a soft pair of hands grabs hers and led her to the back of the seat. She turned to look with frantic eyes to who it was, and realize that it was a particular brunette with blue eyes.

"Hi, I see that you're somehow scared. Don't worry, I'm here. Everyone is new here so they don't really know anyone. I'm Mirriallia Hawke, but you can call me Milly!" She smiled as she gestured for Cagalli to sit.

Cagalli starts to relax and sat beside her, as she gave Milly her weakest smile.

"I…I….I'm Cagall-i….i..it's nice to meet you Milly!" She stuttered, her fear still lingers despite knowing deep down that Milly won't bite.

Class started off with introductions and all. Cagalli was still afraid of interacting with the rest, flashbacks of her past kept haunting her as she tries her best to resist it. She bit her lips, as it was her turned to introduce herself. Her hands starts to tremble when she notice a pair of blue eyes staring at her from afar. She knew that Milly was there for support and so, she took all her courage to not let her fear get to her.

* * *

Lunch Break

Crowds of students start to fill up the hallways. Most of them were the first years, who were struggling to adjust to the new environment and trying to remember where their lockers or their classes were located at. Milly and Cagalli were walking towards the cafeteria for lunch and Cagalli was trying her best to look for her older brother, Kira. As they stepped into the cafeteria, all eyes were on her. She starts to get scared when suddenly, someone from behind tap her shoulder lightly. Auburn meets emerald and she was shock to see him behind her.

"You're blocking our way" Athrun said, his eyes didn't even stopped to look at her.

"Hey, just because we're freshmen doesn't mean you have to be rude! We're still humans okay, we're not a wall!" Milly exclaimed, her tone set in frustration.

"Wow, feisty eh? What an interesting batch of juniors we have here!" a blonde tanned skin guy came from behind Athrun, as he mocked Milly.

"Leave them alone, such a waste of our time" Athrun scoffed as he walk towards his seat and at the same time, bumping into Cagalli's shoulders.

Cagalli winced in pain. She was afraid of what he might do, so she just stood still.

"C'mon Cagalli, let's ignore those bratty seniors and I thought this school would be filled with nice people, I'm guessing not!" she grumbled obviously annoyed.

The blonde guy just laughed as he joins Athrun and Yzak to the table. Suddenly, Kira and Lacus came in hands intertwined; he was busy searching for his sister. Finally, when he saw his sister, he let's go of Lacus and ran to hug her sister. Cagalli who saw this started running and giggling to her brother.

"KIRAAAAAAA" Cagalli exclaimed as she ran to him for a hug.

"Hey sis how was your first day of school? Fun?" Kira asked, his smile never leaving his face.

Lacus caught up to them. Both Cagalli and Milly were awestricken by her beauty. Her beautiful long locks of pink hair and those soft blue eyes. She looks like the perfect girl for Kira. As she came closer, her smile turns wider. Kira noticed this, a blush clearly seen on his face as he rub the back of his neck.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my one and only, girlfriend, Lacus Clyne" he smiled.

"Stop it Kira, don't make the atmosphere awkward between us. Hello, my name is Lacus Clyne, you must be Cagalli and you must be her friend I suppose" she offered her warm greetings.

"Nice to meet you Lacus, I'm Milly!" Milly introduced herself, suddenly, Cagalli jump at Lacus to give her a hug as warm welcome as she starts giggling to herself. She love Lacus and she knew that Lacus would be a great sister in law.

From afar, a pair of eyes were glaring at the happy group. He was confused as to why Kira and Lacus were so friendly to those juniors. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed that Cagalli were acting so happy and friendly around the couple. They were known to be rather cold towards strangers especially people from this school, so he wondered why…

Yzak noticed this but only smirked. He was about to get into some hella fun.

Athrun starts to notice that Kira and Lacus were bringing them over to his table. He glared at Kira annoyed that he was being friendly to random stranger. And the fact that Lacus didn't mind at all, annoyed him even more.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my sister and her friend!" he waved stopping short when he noticed Athrun glaring at him.

"YOUUUUUU-" Milly raised her voice in anger as she point her finger towards the trio.

Dearka chuckled to himself as he observes the feisty brunette, obviously interested in her behavior. Athrun raised an eyebrow as he folds his arm. He was shock that Kira had a sister, as he hadn't mentioned his sister to him before.

"I didn't know you had a sister Kira, how interesting" he said in an uninterested voice.

Cagalli was hiding behind Kira all this while. She was afraid of the trio. She was actually more terrified by Athrun because of the recent incident that happened earlier in the morning. She peeked to look at the trio only to find herself locking gaze with Athrun. She quickly hid away, flustered by the sudden tension. Athrun who noticed this, starts to blush a little. He could feel his heart racing a little but he didn't want to admit it. Instead, he tried to act as though nothing affected him and gave a small smirk.

"Well, sorry that I hadn't told you about her. Something happened and yea you know…Anyway, this is Cagalli my sister and Milly her friend!" Kira introduced to them.

"Whatever," Athrun replied as he stood up taking a last glance at the terrified Cagalli before walking away.

**Dearka** and Yzak followed him out of the cafeteria and Kira sigh heavily. He knew that Athrun isn't really much of a social butterfly despite being the most popular guy in school because of his looks and talents. He was worried and had expected that something like this were bound to happen. He starts rubbing his temples before he turned to Cagalli who was staring at the silhouette of the trio.

"Hey Cagalli, that's Athrun just now. And the blondie is Dearka whereas the silver hair dude, is Yzak Joule. They're my friends alright, just not used to newcomers" he said trying to ease the tension.

"Don't worry girls, they're nice people! It'll take time to open up to them!" Lacus assured the both of them.

Both Cagalli and Milly nod. They were just confused by the odd behaviors of the boys. They didn't expect be given such a welcome by the school. Cagalli was very afraid…

* * *

**So...end of chapter 1! I know it's far off from the original story but I had this really great idea in mind. Sort of a bit cheesy and all ~ But I love it. Please give some reviews and show some love! I will try to improve on my English and I guarantee you it's a really romantic storyline HEHEHE Anyway, I will update the next chapter soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: HEY ALL! I guess you're wondering as to why I'm changing Cagalli's feisty character. Well, first off is probably because I feel that there is a need for her to be all-girly (I've always imagined that) for once in a story and the rest you have to find out.**

**And another thing to let you know, Athrun and Kira is older of course since I've mentioned that Cagalli and Milly are freshmen.**

**However please keep on supporting my story and REVIEW! Sorry for the late update, as I've been rather busy with school sighpie.**

* * *

Cagalli was skipping happily to her locker, not recalling of yesterday's encounter. Today, she will be officially starting her class in her new school. She couldn't stop smiling to herself when suddenly she notices a figure leaning against her locker. It was Athrun Zala. He had his eyes closed and arms crossed, seemingly in deep thought. Girls from afar were silently fangirling at his current position. Cagalli slowed down and continued staring at him, scared of making any sudden noise in case he woke up annoyed.

"Well, well… it's Kira's sister alright. I've been expecting you Ms. Cagalli" he shot up, as he opened his eyes only to find him locking eyes with the blonde.

"Uh… Hello Mr. Athrun. Cagalli is running late for class, Cagalli needs to hurry now!" Cagalli exclaimed as she tries to get past him to her locker.

"Yeah right, it's only 7.30. Class doesn't start in half an hour Ms. Cagalli" he smirked as he grabbed Cagalli's shoulder.

Cagalli winced in pain but she refused to turn around. She was already shaking, afraid of what Athrun might do to her. To this, Athrun stared at her in curiosity; a small smile crept to his face. Slowly, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered,

"Scared huh?" he whispered. Cagalli froze; shivers ran down her spine as his breath touches the skin of her neck.

Athrun just laughed and slowly walk away. Cagalli was confused as to what he'd just do to her. In her mind, "Why?"

* * *

In class 3-A

His mind kept wandering off to the certain blonde girl. Her behavior seems rather odd since Kira always told him that his younger sister is one hyperactive young girl. However, what he sees is not what he'd expected. Nevertheless, he was still awestricken by her beauty, especially her eyes. The deep auburn eyes that could pierce through one's soul.

"Knock knock, you there?" A red head with pigtails named Meyrin, gently knock his head to get his attention.

He stirred up from his daze and look up, only to look back out to the window again. Meyrin frowned at the reaction and sat beside him. She had like him ever since they started out school together; she'd always tried to befriend Athrun only to get rejected. But it's not only her; any girl who tries to make him fall for them had never succeeded.

"Hey, what's up? You've been daydreaming throughout Math class! As in you're good in Math but yeah, it's my first time seeing you so zoned out?" she asked.

He looked at her with a questioning gaze, "Why do you even bother, Meyrin?"

He got up and took his books and left the area, oblivious to the fact that Meyrin was hurt by his sudden remark. Tears starts to well up in her eyes, this wasn't how she expected her second day of school to start. She knew something was up, and she was going to find out.

* * *

In the hallway

Cagalli was clinging on to Milly's hand as they strode down the hallway to the cafeteria where they will have their lunch. Cagalli and Milly were recent class together. They both found out, that they had the same interests and likes in every aspect. From literature to ideal boys, they have so much in common.

As they walked into the cafeteria, Milly was drag by a certain blondie into a table filled with people, only to find out it was Kira and his gang. Cagalli came running along, as she didn't want to be left alone.

"Hey Hey! Let go of me you jerk! What the hell is going on?!" she demanded as Dearka held on to her hand even after they sat down. Dearka only smirked as he tries to make her stay.

Cagalli stop following and stood a little further from the group, hesitant as to whether she should join them seeing that Athrun was there. She started to turn around and was about to walk away when her classmate, Ahmed, came in and drag her away to eat lunch with him. Athrun noticed this; somehow, it made him rather upset. He didn't like the idea of Cagalli eating with someone else rather than him.

"Why isn't your sister eating with us? Scared?" he smirked, hiding off his disappointment.

Kira sighed, he couldn't guess as to what Athrun thinks about his sister. He was afraid that Athrun wouldn't be accepting of her just like how he rarely accepts anyone. His motto of "I really hate the world and everyone in it" seems to be showing more evidently as the years goes by.

'Hmm… maybe I should see her after school' he thought.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone started to pack up and head home after a long tiring day. Athrun quickly pack his things up and ran to Cagalli's class. He waited as everyone started to leave the class one bye one. As Cagalli stepped out of the class, Athrun grabbed her hand and dragged her away as quickly as possible. Cagalli was shock and scared by the sudden gesture and tried to struggle loose.

"Let go of me!" Cagalli exclaimed as she struggled on but only to fail because Athrun was obviously stronger than her hence, his death grip. Athrun just continued walking as students who were nearby the area were staring at the ongoing situation, confused.

"I SAID, LET GO OF ME!" Cagalli screamed. Her eyes were filled with tears and fear.

Athrun dragged her into his car and tried to buckle the seatbelts on her as she struggled for her life in anger and screaming. He was already on the edge, when he finally gave up… cupped her chin and kissed her to shut her up. Cagalli's eyes widen in shock as their lips brushed against each other. But he did succeed in keeping her quiet especially when someone you thought hated you, suddenly kissed you.

He finally broke the kiss; a faint blush plastered his cheeks. "I'm sending you home, so please be quiet and bear with me," Athrun finally said.

Cagalli's eyes stared into Athrun for a long time. She couldn't process what happened for awhile. But after a few minutes, she finally calmed down and rested on her seat. Her face was flushed red as she kept on replaying the scene that'd just happened before. She was really confused by his behavior.

When she finally had the courage to ask why, he glanced at her for a second before returning her question with a smirk. Somehow, the way he responded to her questions kinda makes her all ditzy. Her heart starts to race as she thought about him, she looked away to hide her embarrassment. Athrun couldn't help but to smile at her awkward actions. He definitely is starting to like her.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and sorry that it's rather short! I've been rather draggy with my writing I must admit! But I promise you, it'll get better! KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEW SO THAT I CAN IMPROVE ON IT!**


End file.
